Ghostbusters: Quahog's Halloween 2014
Quahoghalloween.png|Limited Time! Family-guy-halloween.png|Loading Screen The "Ghostbusters Event" also called "Quahog Halloween" or just "Halloween Update" is a Halloween special update which includes: New Costumes! Characters! Prizes and of course buildings and also many ghosts which are haunting our Quahogs. You need District 3 (Shopping Center) to participate. This event is probably imitating the Family Guy episode The Story on Page One where Peter is a ghostbuster. Event Overview Help Peter, Cleveland and Glenn bust all ghosts in the town, by getting their outfits! Every week comes new content, like the Poltergeist Portal which is first 7 days after the release date of this event available. From the iOS Apple Store Update: "It's Halloween in Quahog! The pumpkins are being carved, the candy bowls are being filled, and all the slutty costumes are are selling out. But something seems a little spooky and strange...Quahog's being haunted by ghosts!" "Help Peter Griffin and his Ghostbusting buddies defeat scary ghouls! Vanquishing ghosts gives you Spirit Vials: a powerful liquid used for buying event items and for crafting!" Currency In this event you couldn't use coins to buy any limited decoration or building, the default currency were the "Spirit Vials" which could be gained by clearing the ghosts, collecting from buildings or completing the special limited tasks. You also could use the premium currency: Clams, with them you were able to buy many limited buildings which were very helpful in this event. After building something from this event you also gained the "Fright Points" which were needed to level up the "Fright Level" so you could get more content - for example: The Poltergeist Portal needed Fright Level 2 to be unlocked. You also gained Fright Points if your character (not everyone) completed a special limited time task. Challenges Get some limited time rewards by completing the Challenges: New NPC's -Grey Ghosts : You could bust them just by tapping on them and could get some Spirit Vials, Clams or Fried Eggs! -Poltergeister : The same as the Gray Ghosts but you gained more Spirit Vials and you needed to upgrade the Gray Ghost Portal to the Poltergeist Portal -Terror Dogs: They would appear after finishing one of the questlines, you needed the Ghostbuster Peter outfit to clear them and sometimes they could drop the Terror Dog Bone! (each clearing cost you 2 hours) New Limited Time Costumes This is a list of costumes what could be unlocked in this event. First, the main character and leader is of course Peter with his Ghostbuster Peter costume. Vampire Duck Stewie and Slutty Cat Meg costumes could be brewed at the Witch's Cauldron. New Limited Time Characters These are characters which were for limited time available during the event, so if you unlocked all of them you could get 50 as reward! (Facespace Collection: "Tortured Souls") -After repairing Diane Simmons's gravestone you have only 5 days to unlock her, or she will disappear forever! New Limited Time Items (Witch's Cauldron) These items you could brew at the Witch's Cauldron, including costumes! New Limited Time Decorations Scarytomb.png Jack-o-lantern.png Orangeplant.png Vampireisinside.png Red-plant.png Poisonousplant.png Buildings to Repair Some buildings have been spawned in your Quahog, before you could use them, you had to repair them. Hauntedhouseafterrepair.png|The Haunted House after being repaired. Diannesimmonsgravestoneundig.png|The worker is un-digging the Diane Simmons' Gravestone New Limited Time Buildings Portals Upgrade your Gray Ghost Portal (default one) to something much better! New Limited Time Questlines ""Fiscal Fright Quest gives you everytime Clams as reward for finishing. Limited Edition Stuff Trivia * TinyCo posted already photos of statues or the Ghostbusters Headquarters before the release of the event. Category:Limited Events Category:Halloween Category:Ghostbusters: Quahog's Halloween